


MCYT Oneshot Book. Requests open

by hurricane_child



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mental Illness, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no smut probably, requests open, techno has long hair everytime, thats final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: Y'ALL IMA WRITE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT!! YOU ASK I WRITE!! FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE WILLS AND WON'TS BUT AFTER THAT IS ALL REQUESTS!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHEN I DO YOUR REQUEST HOPEFULLY SO HERE WE FRICKING GO!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 48
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Requests? Requests. 

WILL WRITE: 

Fluff, Angst, Hurt Comfort, and All Hurt No Comfort.   
Almost any ships   
Alternate Universes (Cannot guarantee it'll be good, but I'll do it.)  
Blood/Gore/Fights  
Character Death (if you want it)  
Mental health issues

BENDABLE WON'TS: 

Smut  
Abusive dynamics

ABSOLUTE NOS: 

Any ships with Tubbo or Tommy  
Anything smutty will not include minors


	2. Several People are typing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Sapnap Hurt/comfort, Koi_Jisatsu this is for you. :) I love Sapnap hurt/comfort as well so here we go. About half of this is gunna look like a text fic so yee. Have some Sadnap (name via Zinnia or Alone4220)

Sapnap sighed, phone in his hand and looking at mind numbing and stupid content. It didn't matter to Sapnap what he was looking at, it was 4 pm and he was still in bed. What he looked at didn't matter, it was just something to do. 

Sitting up, Sapnap decided he should probably eat. Having been laying in bed, awake since 9 o'clock. 7 hours of doing nothing. Sapnap walked to his kitchen and looked at the food he had. So much of it was his favorites, after all he bought it all, but it all seemed so unappealing. Sapnap chose to just make a sandwich, it would hopefully be enough food to stop his stomach from grumbling. 

Eating the sandwich, Sapnap walked back upstairs. Hearing a discord notification from his computer. Sapnap walked over slowly to look at it. It was a message from a server, obviously, this server was made by Dream for him, George, Sapnap, Bad, and Karl to talk without it being in teamspeak or anything like that. Just a private server for the five friends to talk as they used discord more than actual messaging. 

_**Dream** _   
_@Sappitus are you on dude? haven't heard from you all day_

_**Gogy** _   
_I haven't heard from him either._

_**Karl  
** @Sappitus you good dude?_

Sapnap rolled his eyes some due to his friends, he was fine really. He felt depressed from time to time, but he was fine. Sapnap sighed and typed out a response.

_**Sappitus** _   
_I'm fine guys  
_

_**BAD**  
SAPNAP!!_

**_Dream_ ** _  
Bro what's up? isn't it like almost 5 for you?  
_

_**Gogy**  
Are you okay??  
_

**_Karl_ ** _  
_ _Husband!!! How are you??  
_

 **_Sappitus_ ** _  
I'm fine, been just laying in bed all day._

 **_BAD_ ** _  
__Have you eaten Sapnap?  
_

 **_Sappitus_ ** _  
_ _I just ate a sandwich  
_

_**Dream**  
That's all you've eaten today? Sapnap are you sure you're fine dude? I'm worried about you._

Sighing, Sapnap thought. Was he fine? Logically, no. But could he tell them the truth? Just message them like 'hey, i'm depressed and felt like getting out of bed would be the end of my life!' Sapnap didn't think he could, however that's what they wanted him to say. So Sapnap sighed and typed out what they wanted, the truth. 

_**Sappitus  
** _ _In all honesty, i'm not okay. my depression is through the roof and it took me 7 hours to get out of bed today Dream. So yeah, i'm not fine, and yes I've only eaten that sandwich today. But it's whatever._

Sapnap sighed, looking at the message. There was nothing happening, then Sapnap watched as he saw the message show up _several people are typing..._ Their messages came in within seconds of each other. 

**_Karl_ ** _  
Sapnap, dude that's alright. Bad days happen but we're always here for you dude. Like, if you need me to fly to Texas just to make sure you know we love and care about you man, I'm already buying the ticket._

 **_Gogy_ ** _  
I'm glad you managed to eat some though Sapnap! If you ever need anything you can text me at anytime, even if the time for me will be like midnight or whatever, i'm here for you.  
_

 **_BAD_ ** _  
Do you wanna talk about it more? we can vc or even just text. I wanna make sure you'll be okay. Make sure to drink some water too!!_

 **_Dream_ ** _  
_ _I swear on god Sapnap, if you want me to I can fly out to Texas tomorrow. You're like my best friend man, I wanna make sure you're doing okay.  
_

 **_Gogy_ ** _  
__He's your best friend? Ouch_

 **_Sappitus_ ** _  
__Get replaced Gogy.  
But yeah, thank you all. No one has to fly out, seriously don't waste your money me._

 _ **Dream**  
_ _Making sure you're okay will never be a waste of money Sapnap._

Sapnap didn't realize he was crying, the support and love from his friends still not something Sapnap was used too. He typed out a poorly spelt message of "You guys made my cry". Sapnap saw multiple "join gen vc" and carefully clicked on it, sniffling some. 

"Sapnap!" George said, "Don't cry! It's alright!" 

"I'm crying because you guys are so supportive and dumb." 

Dream's smile was clear in his voice, "It's because we love you Snapmap." 

"Don't call me Snapmap." 

"Nah," Dream said. Sapnap smiled some, wiping his cheeks off. "Are you okay?" 

Sapnap nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay... well, I'll be okay." 

"We're always here Sapnap," Karl said, "Maybe not in person but we're here. All times of the day. You're our friend." 

"Yeah, I know," Sapnap mumbled quietly. "I'm glad you guys are around... I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Well, I'm gunna guess forget to eat even sandwiches," George remarked. Sapnap rolled his eyes and server muted George. 

It took Dream a moment to figure out what Sapnap did, "Sapnap! Unmute him!!" 

"He deserves it." 

"Sapnap don't bully the brit," Karl said, "We know he's weird and says Crisps instead of Chips, but don't bully him!" Sapnap laughed before unmuting George. Laughing more at the offended noises and protests George let out when unmuted. 

George huffed into his mic, "By the way, Crisps is the correct term to use." 

"No it's not!!" Karl protested. Sapnap couldn't stop the smile on his face, hearing Karl and Dream start explaining to George why he was wrong while Bad tried to stop them. How did he manage to find such good friends who both care and are funny? Sapnap sat quietly, listening to his friends just bicker and jokingly bully each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short, but I think I like it that way? I hope you guys liked it!! I'll be working on other requests periodically through the next week.


	3. I'm Just Another Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In Game MC is Real World for this one)  
> Sapnap is used to being a third wheel in his dynamic with Dream and George, the two just clicked. So one day while the group hangs out, Sapnap isn't surprised to see Dream and George run off. Although it wasn't surprising, it still hurt. 
> 
> (Facts for when I do MC is real world: they do feel the damage they take and bleed/scar, however they heal from worse much easier, they can respawn if they die, food helps the pain lesson from injuries but won't just heal 'hearts' on the spot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by minion_senpai
> 
> TW: blood, violence (against a skeleton), angst, feelings of being unwanted
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself and drink some water. No matter what you might think believe me you are loved, wanted, and appreciated. This world is made better just by you existing in it.

"Guys-" Sapnap stopped his sentence and looked around. _"Nevermind,"_ Sapnap thought realizing his two friends were gone. He had no clue what they were doing, so resolved to just go back into the cave he was mining in and gather more resources. _"Of course they just leave me,"_ Sapnap thought, _"Not like they need me around anyways. They can handle it all themselves."_

Sapnap silently broke some iron ore in front of him, not really paying attention to his surroundings, but he didn't care. To enraptured in his own thoughts. _"They probably only hang around me out of pity. Even Bad fits in their dynamic better than me."_ Sapnap sighed and mined some coal. His thoughts still insisting to him that he was just _extra_ to Dream and George, and neither really cared if he was around or not. Sapnap paused, thinking he heard the noise of skeletons. Before he could turn around, he felt an arrow in his right arm. Sapnap grabbed his sword, despite being much weaker than normal now due to his injury, and fought the skeleton off, getting an arrow to the leg and back in the battle. 

"Fuck," Sapnap breathed out, looking at the arrows. He leaned some and saw it was night outside. He should rush back to his, Dream, and George's house and try to fix his injuries up. However it was going to _hurt._ Sapnap sighed and slowly began walking, eating some mutton quickly to help dull the pain the best he can. Sapnap narrowly avoided a creeper explosion on his trek back, not sprinting due to how hurt he was. _"Great, get abandoned by my friends and almost killed within an hour,"_ Sapnap thought bitterly, _"They probably won't even care I'm hurt when I get back."_

Sapnap walked into the house and looked around, _"Or worse. They won't even be here."_ Sapnap sat down and ripped the arrows out of his flesh, choking back his cries of pain. Pain blurred his vision and senses as he began to carefully pour some healing potion into the wounds, biting his lip to hold in screams of pain. Wrapping it with bandages before just laying on the bed. Sapnap had forgotten just how painful fighting skeletons could be, and he likely would forget again honestly. 

He didn't bother trying to hold onto hope that Dream and George would care, it was clear to him that they didn't. What Sapnap didn't know however, was that the two were looking for him out there in the night still. "He just fucking disappeared," George said, "I swear he was right by this cave." 

"Maybe he's in the cave?" Dream suggested, George paused before nodding and the two went down into the cave to look for their friend. Dream was holding a torch to light their way and turned some. "...George, do you see that?" 

George looked over at the wall, "Blood... and arrows." 

"...Did he get attacked?" Dream asked, knowing George couldn't really answer that question any better than he could. 

George paused, "Seems like it... He would've gone back to the house if he did though." 

"So we should run back?" 

"Yes." The two quickly set out back to the house the three shared, seeing some blood on the door handle and rushing in even faster to see Sapnap laying on his bed. It seemed like his wounds had been taken care of, but based on the red on the white bed, it was done poorly. Dream made the choice to gently and carefully wake Sapnap up. 

Sapnap sat up and rubbed his eyes before nearly glaring at Dream, "What do you want?" 

"Woah," Dream said, "Chill. I wanted to help take care of those injuries. They look pretty bad and you're still bleeding." 

"Oh so now you care," Sapnap remarked, rolling his eyes. 

Dream was confused, "What do you mean now?" 

"You don't seem to care when you and George are disappearing all the time," Sapnap remarked bitterly, "It's because you two disappeared that I even went back to mining and got hurt-" 

"...We didn't disappear Sapnap, we told you we were going to go get some more wood," George said, "Although you were in the cave... did you not hear us?" 

"Apparently not." 

Dream could tell this was more than just a one time thing. George and him did tend to do things together a lot, because they made a good duo. Dream didn't realize that Sapnap got left behind often, but looking back he realized that now. "...Sapnap I'm sorry that... we leave you behind. I didn't... realize that's what we were doing. I thought you preferred working alone actually." 

Sapnap shook his head and went to say something before hissing in pain some, looking at the injury on his arm. "Look, let us take care of those," George said, "We can talk after yea?" Sapnap nodded softly. Dream calmly grabbed what was needed and helped George take care of Sapnap's injuries. Sapnap didn't realize he was crying until Dream stopped what he was doing to carefully wipe tears off Sapnap's cheeks. 

"Wanna talk?" Dream asked. Sapnap didn't realize how quickly and emotionally the words poured from his mouth. George and Dream still working on caring for injuries but periodically pausing to wipe away tears or give him a sympathetic smile. Sapnap's words boiled down to him feeling unwanted and unhelpful to Dream and George. "Look, if I listed every reason you're my best friend and mean the world to me Sapnap, we'd be here all night and you need rest," Dream said, "But... I do genuinely mean it that you're my best friend. I've known you for like half of my life Sapnap. I literally would not be me without you." 

George smiled, "And you're _so_ helpful. You have enough energy to spare that it keeps me and Dream ready and moving because you're just so excited about everything, and without your motivation we'd get nothing done. Not to mention how helpful you are when we're filming Manhunt. We would literally never win without you." 

"I'm just that good," Dream remarked. Sapnap shoved him, laughing lightly. "For real though Sapnap, you're an important part of our team, and you're our closest friend. We always want you around. And we are going to do better at making sure you're included in everything until it annoys you."

Sapnap smiled at them, "You guys are such fucking saps oh my god." 

"Says you _Sap_ nap. For real though, I love you dude." 

"Love you too Dream." 

Dream looked at George, "And I love you too George." 

"Okay," George replied, carefully wrapping an arm around Sapnap's shoulders in a small hug. 

"Say it back!" Dream protested. George raised an eyebrow before pushing Dream to the floor. "George!!" 

George smiled, "I platonically love you Sapnap." Sapnap laughed some, laughing even more as Dream made the most offended noise. Sure, the laughing made his arm, leg, and back ache and hurt. However, his friends made him laugh and their reassurance that they did care made Sapnap happier than he could say. The group laughed together and talked quietly late into the night before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between updates lmao. Been working on my novel so : )


	5. DIDream, Schizophrenic Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder a year or so ago, only telling Sapnap and George. But then Sapnap asks Dream to join him at a group therapy to talk about it. Dream complies, and ends up seeing faces he didn't expect. 
> 
> A Quick rundown of Dream's Alters for you all: 
> 
> Lucid - Caregiver, soft, kind, keeps them healthy.   
> Nightmare - Main protector, aggressive, rude  
> Sleep Paralysis (Para) - Trauma holder, smart, collected, educated  
> Fever - Unknown, mysterious, quiet, smart. 
> 
> CW: Dissociative identity disorder, persecutor like behavior, cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I disappeared off the face of the earth for a bit, I was working on projects. Here's one. Uhhh, do not use my writing to self diagnose as creative liberates were taken in the portrayal of these disorders. I do have DID and will answer questions if you so ask. Please be respectful.

Dream sighed, pulling at his hair some as he looked at the dyed green streaks in it. He had no recollection of the hair dye ever existing, but it was clear it was done at his house as there was an empty hair dye bottle and stained gloves in the trashcan and his shower had green staining. Dream sighed before brushing his hair, this had been getting worse lately. He was losing more time and sometimes days of his life were just  _ gone.  _ He knew why, he had a paper that said why and voices that said why. “Really? You vandalized my hair?” 

_ “It looks good!”  _ Lucid protested,  _ “Besides, the blonde is boring, Dream. I could’ve done our whole head.”  _

“You do that, and I’m… I don’t know but I’ll get you Lucid.” 

Nightmare laughed,  _ “Dream will hide your coloring books.”  _

_ “You wouldn’t!”  _ Dream sighed, shaking his head and walking out of the bathroom.  _ “So, is there a plan for today Dream?”  _

“...Well,” Dream said hesitantly. 

_ “What did you do?”  _ Para suddenly asked, short for Sleep Paralysis. 

Dream shook his head, “I signed up for a group therapy thing.” Dream sighed at the four different shouts of distaste. “Look, I need to talk to  _ someone  _ about this, and one of you keeps cancelling my actual therapy appointments. Besides, we need to socialize.” Dream scowled as he heard Nightmare mock him. 

Lucid hummed,  _ “Will anyone we know be there.”  _

“Sapnap recommended the group,” Dream replied. Lucid cheered and told the others to let it happen. Dream heard Para and Nightmare agree, Fever once again just being somewhere in the inner world and no one knew where. “I get to pull up to Therapy looking like a teenage girl who got told she can’t pierce her nose. Great.” 

_ “So nothing new,”  _ Nightmare replied. 

“...Shut the fuck up,” Dream said before going to get food. 

_ “Waffles!”  _ Para shouted,  _ “Make waffles Dream! I want waffles!”  _ Dream shook his head while pouring a bowl of cereal.  _ “I hate you.”  _ The host continued to ignore Para’s complaints as he ate breakfast. Nightmare eventually telling Para to shut up. Dream sighed, checking with Sapnap he had the time for the meeting correct. Dream had told his friends, well, George and Sapnap, about his diagnosis. The other people on the SMP and making videos didn’t need to know that. Besides, Lucid and Nightmare both could edit like Dream did so it tended to not matter. 

Things eventually lulled, now that everyone was content being awake and letting Dream work on editing a video for a while. Nightmare or Lucid occasionally butting in with a suggestion. It was a ‘Minecraft But,” video and not a manhunt. Dream has taken to letting Nightmare edit those as he enjoys it. Dream checked the time.  _ “One hour until it starts, where is it?”  _ Lucid asked. 

“Uhh… the one,” Dream realized he had no clue and checked his and Sapnap’s texts to see an address. “There.” Dream paused, “30 minute drive…” 

_ “If you’re driving, yeah,”  _ Nightmare said,  _ “Let me drive. Make it in… eh 15 minutes?”  _

Dream laughed, “Absolutely not Mare.” 

_ “You’re a coward.”  _

“Sorry for not wanting a ticket??” Dream said, more so insulting Nightmare than apologizing. 

Nightmare chuckled quietly,  _ “Apology accepted Dream.”  _ Dream was in the car shortly after, driving to the address Sapnap gave him. It was a conscious effort to not dissociate while driving as Nightmare was insistent on wanting to drive.  _ “Let me drive or we’ll crash!”  _

“Just step back,” Dream said. Surprised that Nightmare did. Shortly after Dream parked at the building. He was a few minutes early but could not care, getting up and heading towards the door, smiling at Lucid’s happy cheers about seeing Sapnap. 

Dream paused some seeing the small group in there, Sapnap was there of course. Sitting next to Wilbur and Bad. Para immediately pushed forward enough to make them turn around and went to leave. “Come sit your damn ass down Dreams!” Lucid pushed Para away to happily sit next to Sapnap. “Hi.” 

“Hi!” Lucid said happily. Bad and Wilbur were a bit confused but didn’t say anything for now. They’d ask in a moment. Shortly after, the door opened again and Techno walked in. Pausing much like Dream did but just shaking his head and sitting down. 

“Hi Techno,” Wilbur said, waving at his pseudo brother. Techno gave him an unamused look. “If I told you, you wouldn’t have come.” 

“Hi Techno. I like your hair,” Lucid said happily. 

Nightmare pushed to the front, “Fuck you Techno!” Lucid quickly covered their mouth. Techno was silent for a moment, looking at the system in confusion.

“That was so mean Mare…” 

Bad paused, “You have DID?” 

“No,” Nightmare said again. 

“Yes- Mare stop! Techno I’m so sorry he was mean to you he takes the whole online rivalry thing super serious and does not like being told not to-” 

Techno shook his head some, “I’ve heard worse from Chat so you’re fine.” Techno paused, realizing they didn’t have the context to understand that. “...I’m schizophrenic, I call the voices I hear Chat.” 

“Makes sense why you canonized it for the SMP then,” Dream mumbled, rubbing his eyes some. 

“It was funny and amused the actual viewers so…” 

Dream nodded, “uh, circling back. Yeah I got DID. There’s me, Lucid, Nightmare, Para, and Fever but he’s off… god knows where. Uh… Lucid’s a simp. And he is  _ screaming  _ at me for not letting him finish his apology on Nightmare’s behalf.” 

_ “TECHNO NEEDS TO KNOW WE DON’T HATE HIM!”  _

_ “Not to ruin your… uh sentiment Lucid but I think Techno’s aware that most of us like him.”  _

_ “I don’t, dumb bitch.”  _ Dream scowled some and his anger must’ve shown as they all gave him a confused look. Dream waved a dismissive hand, silently telling them to focus on something else for a minute. 

Wilbur looked at Techno before smiling widely, “You wore the heels.” 

“Chat demanded it.” 

“...I mean that’s fair,” Wilbur said, he knew a bit about Techno’s schizophrenia after all. 

Bad sighed, “...This is fine.” 

“And you thought me being manic was confusing,” Sapnap laughed, “Have fun with the people talking to themselves Bad! This was your choice.” 

_ “Can I point out that the three main writers on the SMP are fucking loony?”  _ Nightmare asked. 

Dream sighed, “No you may not.” 

“I’m gunna do it anyways,” Nightmare said, taking the front from Dream and laughing as he heard the host complain. “So, I wanted to point out that the three main writers for the SMP are fucking loons.” 

“Do you think a sane person could think of that plot?” Wilbur asked Nightmare. Nightmare paused before nodding in agreement. Sapnap laughed at the reaction Nightmare had. 

Nightmare’s gaze flicked to Sapnap, “What are you laughing at bi-” 

“That’s enough,” Lucid said quietly, “And if we do that we’ll have a headache so all of you just… shush.” 

_ “BITCH!”  _ Nightmare shouted at Lucid. Dream and Para agreed that it was fine for Lucid to front. Lucid ignored Nightmare’s temper tantrum over being denied the ability to voice his thoughts where the others in the room could hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feel free to ask Questions about my DID, I'm willing to answer all that are respectful. Also, apologizes that this isn't a request. I will try to work on those soon. Promise.


	6. Telling the Truth (DIDream AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's system decides to tell the other streamers about the system. As well as the fans. Lucid reveals a crush to the others that Nightmare doesn't like, Fever reappears to tell the person and stop Nightmare from ruining the friendship even more. 
> 
> CW: Cursing, persecutor like behavior, cursing, mutism

Watching the multiple messages of ‘what?’ ‘I why’ and ‘dude really’ fly by on the SMP discord was both amusing and nerve racking to Dream. The system had decided to tell everyone on the SMP before telling fans, and Dream had pinged almost everyone to talk about it. Letting Techno, Bad, and Wilbur off the hook from joining the call, knowing it would make Techno’s Chat go crazy and just because they already knew. 

Dream sighed as he heard the noise of people joining a vc over and over, “Mute so I can say this without mics breaking. Please…” Dream watched as everyone muted their mic. “So, I wanted to let everyone know this before I told fans since you’re my friends… and you deserve the respect of being told directly and not through a tweet.” 

_ “You’ve got this Dream,”  _ Lucid reassured,  _ “Remember, they care about us. And you care about them. They might need an explanation but they won’t freak out.”  _

Dream let out a shaky breath, “A little over a year and a half ago I was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder…That’s all… There’s five of us, counting me. You guys can unmute if you want…” 

“You worried me,” Tommy said, “I thought like you blew up the whole server or something. Look, you’re still Dream. We just have four more people to meet is all. But what the fuck big D! You just randomly pinged us all!” 

“I had to do it before I got scared.” 

“...Well okay that’s fair.” 

Quackity sighed, “Can I ask why you excluded Wilbur, Techno, and Bad of all people? The  _ mature  _ ones.” 

Sapnap laughed, “Mature is a strong word Quackity!” 

“They already know, I will not explain that. Sapnap and Gogy also knew.” This went on for a while, Dream answering questions about the others. Laughing with everyone about their chosen names. “Very thematic of us I know.” 

Tubbo laughed, “The boooys!” 

“The boooys!!” Tommy copied. Dream laughed at their actions. “Honestly this explains why you’re good at roleplaying.” 

_ “It’s called we’re all used to acting like a dumbass to match Dream.”  _

Dream muted and paused, “The fuck Nightmare! Uncalled for Dude!” 

“Unmute bitch!” Nightmare said, “Pussy, don’t want them to hear us argue!” 

“They’ll think we’re fucking crazy!!” 

Nightmare laughed, “Good we are.” Nightmare unmuted, “Hello gentlemen and two ladies, and Eret.” 

“Nightmare not today,” Sapnap mumbled, “Please be a good person for once.” 

“Go to hell Sapnap,” Nightmare said, “How are you all today?” 

Lucid took the front, hitting the key to mute their mic. “Mare!” Lucid sighed, gaining his bearings in the front before unmutting, “...Sorry Sapnap.” 

“Stop apologizing for Nightmare’s dumbassery,” Sapnap said to Lucid. 

“No, he’s mean and you guys don’t deserve meanness.” 

Quackity paused, “Okay hang on I’m slow here. So… Dream muted. Then it was Nightmare… and you are?” 

“Oh, I’m Lucid. I’m uh… second most likely to be around. Usually it  _ is  _ Dream. I just like talking with you guys… a lot.”

Sapnap sighed, “Lucid I’m not gay but if I was-” 

“Sapnap shut up!” George said quickly. Lucid blinked at the screen before disconnecting from the call. Dream and Para lost their shit laughing while Lucid shook his head. Lucid saw people typing ‘no Lucid come back’ ‘We’ll kick Sapnap come back!’ and Lucid sighed, quietly hitting rejoin. 

Lucid crossed his arms, “We do not do the flirt. You flirt with me. I leave. Flirt with Dream, Nightmare, Para- they vibe with it. I do not do the sexual connotations, as far as you guys care. I am one of the minors.” 

“....Alright,” Sapnap said, “I’m sorry.” 

“Oooh Lucid mad!” Nightmare teased. 

Lucid shook his head, “I’m not mad… I just don’t like it.” Lucid was grateful the topic was let go. Everyone talked for a while, getting to know Lucid (and the others as Nightmare and Para kept butting in), and just talking in general. Eventually people did have things to do and everyone disconnected from the call. 

“That went… really well,” Dream said, sighing out the last word in relief. 

Lucid smiled, “I said it would. They’re smart people, understanding. They wouldn’t just leave you over us.” Dream nodded some. Lucid stepped away from the front some.  _ “There you go Dream.”  _

“Thank you,” Dream replied, quickly going off to work on whatever it was he needed too. The plan was to wait a day or two before tweeting to fans, let his friends process before adding fans asking them questions as well as him. Dream noticed music playing from his phone after a moment and blinked some. “Who?” No response. “Okay then, got it Nightmare.” 

_ “JUST BECAUSE LUCID AND PARA DIDN’T SAY ANYTHI-”  _

“Is Fever there?” 

_ “...Shut up Dream.”  _ Dream laughed but went back to focusing on what he was doing. The rest of the day was spent fairly relaxed, Dream leaving Nightmare’s playlist on as he worked on coding a plug in for a video. Lucid being the one to start yelling at him to eat dinner after a few hours.

Another calm day and answering DMS with questions from his friends, sending them a lot of links to websites as Dream had issues putting into words a lot of details about DID. Even after it all, his friends were all supportive. A couple saying they’d probably go look for more information themselves to understand even more.

Then, telling the fans. Dream worked with the others to write out a twitter thread. The other three help some with just a little intro for them. Para writing one out for Fever. Dream posted the tweets and watched responses pour in. His friends all say joking things like “Dre to the fifth power?” “5 Dream’s? Techno better watch out”. Dream laughed as he liked their replies. Then the fan responses. 

An outpouring of support from most, a few comments asking what happened to him which Dream ignored. A few tweets saying various things along the lines of ‘Dreamcest’ which Lucid audibly gagged at and reported. Lucid added a tweet saying that ‘I am personally not okay with sexualization of me, the others are, but I, Lucid, am not. Please please respect this and do not sexualize me as I’m also asexual so it's not even realistic.’

“Gross,” Lucid mumbled, “That’s so gross.” 

Dream hummed some, “It’s okay Lucid. The good fans will help keep you from being sexualized or at least keep it away from you.” 

“I know.” Techno was currently streaming, none of them thought that would be a big deal but apparently Techno’s viewers were spamming about Dream in Techno’s chat and Dream got a message on his phone.

**_Techno:_ ** _ did you reveal your DID guys?   
_ **_Dream:_ ** _ Yeah, told everyone on the SMP like two days ago.   
_ **_Techno:_ ** _ Well I knew about that I saw the discord messages Dream.   
_ **_Dream:_ ** _ figured it would be easier to stop trying to hide it all the time, acting like Dream can be annoying sometimes -Lucid  
_ **_Techno:_ ** _ My viewers are spamming about it.   
_ **_Dream:_ ** _ Sorry -Lucid  
_ **_Techno:_ ** __ You’re good Lucid. Talk to you guys after the stream. 

Lucid paused, “Oops.” 

_ “Well we didn’t know anyone was streaming, besides it’s just Techno,”  _ Nightmare remarked. Lucid sighed, they’ve had the therapy group 5 times, so Techno’s known about them for over a month now. And Lucid was slowly gaining a crush that he had currently elected to ignore when around Techno, but he knew he should tell the others. 

Dream was fronting, watching a show but also listening to his alters some.  _ “Hey guys…”  _ Lucid said quietly. Dream paused, Lucid didn’t hesitate often. What could be happening?  _ “I should probably tell you guys, as we do share a body… I have a crush on Techno.”  _

_ “No,”  _ Nightmare said instantly,  _ “Absolutely not. You’re getting the fuck over it because no.”  _

“Nightmare that’s uncalled for-” 

_ “We share a body, I’m not letting my body, me or not, date him. Get over it Lucid.”  _ Lucid just went quiet, not bothering to argue. None of them noticed that Fever was back around, listening to them all. And Fever was getting a bit upset at how much Lucid was willing to just lose for everyone else, Lucid deserved to win sometimes too. 

Fever reached his breaking point when Nightmare took the front to make them ghost Techno again when Techno asked if they wanted to hang out. Not only was it hurting Lucid and Dream, who cared about Techno as a friend above all else, Fever knew it had to be hurting Techno and making Chat much, much worse for him. 

So, Fever took the front, putting up amnesia barriers so none of the others could get to the front or could even listen or look in. Fever had the body to himself, he texted Techno saying he would love to meet up and saying that he was sorry for the late response, he was in the shower. Pretending to be Dream for now and mirroring how Dream texted. 

Techno seemed happy at just the response and said that they could come over, the door was unlocked and he was downstairs. Fever grabbed a jacket, pulling it over his shoulders, and walked to Techno’s house silently. He knew that the others would be pissed at him, once again going against their wishes. The last time he did this was when he blocked everyone out except Lucid and helped Lucid put green hair dye in their hair. 

Either the others didn’t know how to put up the amnesia barriers or never chose to. Fever utilized them almost every time he fronted. He liked privacy and the less others knew about his specific choices, the better. Fever gently knocked on Techno’s door and smiled when Techno answered, letting him in. Fever let out a breath some before attempting to talk, “N...Noo...Not Dream.” 

“Fever?” Techno asked, knowing the others could speak smoothly. “Since when were you around. Dream said you’d been practically missing for like 2 months now.” 

“Un...Unimpo...Unimportant…” Fever said, “Mare… keep…” Fever tapped his head, before acting like he was pushing someone. 

“Nightmare’s keeping you guys away from me?” Fever nodded eagerly. “How are you here then?” 

Fever sighed, “m...make,” Fever tapped his head again and then made a ‘poof’ motion. 

“You can make them forget?” Fever nodded happily, not used to people getting his form of communication so easily. “Would writing be easier for you Fever?” Fever nodded some and Techno handed him a notepad. “Okay, Why’s Nightmare going to such pain to keep you guys away?” 

Thinking for the best way to phrase this Fever wrote,  _ He doesn’t like something Lucid said.  _

“What did Lucid say?” 

_ I apologize for what Chat will say, but you  _ need  _ to know, _ Fever wrote,  _ Lucid has a crush on you.  _ Fever watched emotions flash through Techno’s eyes before Techno grimaced at sudden shouting only he could hear.  _ You needed to know before Nightmare made us avoid you completely. They won’t know, so if you want to just let it go then Lucid will never know.  _

Techno paused for a moment, “Did you… do all this to tell me that?” Fever nodded. “Thank you… I don’t think Lucid would ever say it himself.” Fever nodded in agreement. 

_ Do you want to actually talk to Lucid and Dream? You’re their friend and they miss you… _

“Yeah sure,” Techno said. Fever nodded. Closing and handing the notebook to Techno before sitting down. He always sat to switch since they were significantly more dramatic for him than the others due to the amnesia barriers. Fever took down the barriers and left the front, Dream grabbing it before the others. Dream looked around some in the front, trying to figure out where he was, why he was there, and how he got there. After a moment he sighed and looked at Techno. “Hi,” Techno said. 

Dream smiled, before pausing, “...Fever?” 

“Yeah, he’s a character,” Techno said.

“That he is.” Dream ignored Nightmare’s complaining and let Lucid into cocon. Techno said that Fever did it just so they'd be able to come over without Nightmare’s interference, keeping his knowledge of Lucid’s crush secret for now, even if Chat was screaming about it. Lucid was unaware that Techno now knew. 


	7. Weakness (DIDream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucid and Techno end up together, which means Lucid wants Nightmare to get along with Techno. They do, but due to Nightmare, not Lucid. 
> 
> CW: Panic attacks, mention of cults, mentions of trauma, cursing.

Nightmare could tolerate Techno, for Dream and Lucid. However, Nightmare didn’t like Techno. He didn’t go out of his way to see the pink haired man nor did he try starting any conversations. Sometimes though he’d find himself at the front with Lucid and slowly Lucid would move away, Techno had gotten used to seeing the smiling face turn neutral in seconds as the two switched. 

This wasn’t that. This wasn’t Lucid walking away and a slow switch, this was Lucid suddenly being  _ gone  _ and Nightmare breathing heavily and shaking some. One moment Lucid was looking at their phone, and the next Nightmare was out in a panic. Nightmare’s eyes darted along the walls, checking for  _ something.  _ “...Nightmare?” Techno asked quietly. Nightmare looked at Techno before shaking his head and looking away, not wanting to see that look of  _ worry  _ or  _ pity  _ on Techno’s face. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Nightmare repeated, trying to control his breathing. “Stop pitying me!” 

Nightmare froze completely at the soft touch to his face, looking over to see Techno’s calm expression. “I’m not pityin’ you… how can I help?” 

“I don’t know,” Nightmare rushed out, “T-T-Talk ab-about the-the stream you did…” Techno nodded softly and did so, calmly talking and almost telling a story about what he did on stream. Techno was ignoring Chat who were yelling about Nightmare being ‘soft’ as they put it. Techno gently wiped away some of the tears on Nightmare’s face as he talked. “Thank you,” Nightmare said, shivering some. 

“Are you cold?” Techno asked. Nightmare nodded slowly and felt as Techno carefully wrapped a blanket around Nightmare’s shoulders. Once again, ignoring Chat as the Nightmare x Techno shippers in there screamed. “Better?” 

Nightmare nodded, “Thanks Techno…” Techno just nodded some before brushing some of the blonde hair out of Nightmare’s eyes. “Fuck… I look like a pussy. Freaking out over a fucking quote.” 

“You’ve been through a lot Nightmare,” Techno said, “All of you have… you just remember the most.” Nightmare let Techno see the quote, not looking at it. He didn’t know that Techno made sure he remembered to never say it in his life. “Showing me the quote doesn’t change my opinion Mare. You’re not a pussy because you’re traumatized.” 

“Keep trying to save my ego-” 

“I’m not saying shit for your ego Nightmare,” Techno said, “I mean it. You’re not a coward or anything because you went through a shit childhood.” Nightmare paused, and in the silence the two became aware that Techno’s hand was softly resting on Nightmare’s cheek. Nightmare moved away some and watched Techno’s hand slowly return to his side. 

Nightmare attempted to laugh as he wiped away the last of his tears, “What? You trying to fuck or something?” 

“In your dreams Mare.” 

“Sure they aren’t your dreams Techno?” Nightmare teased lightly, not liking the tense and serious vibe in the room. 

Techno laughed some, “Mare, I could not be  _ paid  _ to sleep with you. I have some dignity.” 

“Mhm, Sure Techno.” 

“You’re the one who wants-” 

Nightmare looked at Techno, “I will ruin your whole day so help me-” 

“How?” 

Nightmare gave Techno a smirk, and his eyes flared some at Techno’s challenging look. “...Alright you did this to yourself Techno. Hey Chat, wha-” 

“No No wait! I’m sorry!” Nightmare smirked some, it being more of a smile than normal but he went quiet and didn't finish his sentence. “How could you even pretend to do something like that?” 

Nightmare raised an eyebrow some, “I wasn’t pretending Techno. I would’ve. But you apologized, so I stopped.” 

“Careful there Nightmare, you might sound like you actually enjoy my company.” 

“Hell no!” Nightmare protested, well aware that he was lying to himself. “I put up with you for Lucid and Dream. That’s it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's enough for one night. Thank you all for reading. If you want some more of this AU, check out "Food for the Hungry" By Zinnia (Alone4220) 
> 
> Here's a link
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458146/chapters/68665944
> 
> ALSO! Just check their stuff out if you like Dreamnoblade.


End file.
